Taylor Momsen
Taylor Michel Momsen is the Jenny Pink, Pink Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask. Bio Momsen was born in St. Louis, Missouri on July 26, 1993 to Collette and Michael Momsen and lives in Potomac, Maryland where she attended Our Lady of Lourdes School. She had planned to attend Winston Churchill High School but moved to New York City before she could enroll. Her younger sister Sloane Momsen is also an actress and singer. She attended Professional Performing Arts High School (P.P.A.S) in New York City. She also attended COCA in St. Louis where she took dance and martial arts classes as a child. Acting Carrer She began acting professionally at 3 years old with a national commercial for Shake 'N' Bake. She was then cast in The Prophet's Game. In 2000 Momsen played the role of Cindy Lou Who in How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Two years later she was cast in the motion picture: Hansel & Gretel, in which she played Gretel. Momsen's career came to a halt for over three years until she received the lead role in the never-aired The WB series Misconceptions. In 2002, Momsen recorded "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "One Small Voice" featuring Myra and Camille Winbush for School's Out! Christmas. Momsen appeared in the 2006 film Saving Shiloh and as Molly in the 2007 Walt Disney Pictures film Underdog. She auditioned for the title role in Hannah Montana, and was in the top three, but the role went instead awarded to Miley Cyrus. As of 2007 she plays the character of Jenny Humphrey in The CW television series Gossip Girl, which is based on the book series by Cecily von Ziegesar. In June 2008, at the age of fourteen, Momsen signed to IMG Models. Music Carrer In March 2009, Momsen stated in an interview with OK! Magazine that her band, The Pretty Reckless, had recently signed a deal with Interscope Records and would release their debut album this year. She also mentioned that she writes all the songs, sings, and plays guitar on the album. Momsen has also made it onto the 2009 People Magazine 100 most beautiful list at number 76. The Pretty Reckless is a post-grunge band formed and fronted by Momsen. The band was previously touring with Momsen on vocals, John Secolo on guitar, Matt Chiarelli on bass, and Nick Carbone on drums. The band was originally to be called "The Reckless", but was changed to the The Pretty Reckless due to trademark problems.[citation needed] Momsen has stated in an interview with OK! Magazine that the band has signed with Interscope Records and will be releasing their debut album later this year. Earlier this year, The Pretty Reckless toured with The Veronicas. In another interview Momsen briefly discussed the sound of the band, saying it would be "not what people are going to expect" and will feature a dark and heavy sound but would have "lighter, fun stuff as well." She also revealed that she performs as the lead vocalist and guitarist and writes all of the songs. In an interview with MTV, Momsen revealed the influences on the band include The Beatles along with many grunge bands, such as Soundgarden, Audioslave, Hole and Nirvana. She also stated that her personal influences also include Debbie Harry, Joan Jett, Cherie Currie and Courtney Love. As of August 17, 2009, the band's myspace page is streaming demos of the songs "I Zombie" and "He Loves You". The Pretty Reckless currently have 4 studio demos (I Zombie, Blender, He Loves You, Make Me Wanna Die). On December 30, 2009, the band released a new promo song entitled "Make Me Wanna Die." The song was uploaded for free download to fans on the Interscope Records website. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Taylor Momsen" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Venice Storm To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Jenny Pink Jenny Pink = Taylor Momsen becomes when she uses the Chinese Opera Mask of Wind. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Heaven Fan ;Sidearm: * Ninja Sword * Dai Blaster ;Zords: * Lizard |-| UltraJenny Pink = Ultra Mode is the form She assumes when he uses the Ultra Spirit of Wind. ;Arsenal: *Transformation Cellphone Shodo Phone *Heaven Fan ;Sidearm: * Ninja Sword * Hurricane Gale *FlowerPlasma Paws See also *Real Taylor Momsen @ Wikipedia Category:1993 Briths Category:Fictional Charater Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 5th Ranger Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Main Ranger Category:Ninja Mask Rangers